Zero
Profile Quote: "If an enemy appears in front of me, I will destroy it." Profile: The last and strongest of Dr. Wily's creations, Zero was meant to counter X and destroy him. Upon his activation, he rampaged until defeated by Sigma and quickly joined the Hunters, rising through the ranks as a powerful and very capable warrior. Wielding the mighty Z-Buster and Z-saber, Zero is a powerful ally and a close friend of X. Trustworthy and daring, he can seem distant at times, as well as quick to anger. He is known to be a ladies man, but when his duty calls, nothing can distract him from his mission objective. For all his talents, Zero is humble concerning his abilities, but remains dependable, brave and unflinching in the face of long odds. Recent History *Zero has decided to train Bullet in the art of combat. This can only end in tears. *Zero has started a relationship with the new Hunter girl, Sai. *Shou Talib has been added to Zero's hit list for attacking and crippling his newest girlfriend. Trivia *Zero sometimes doubles as a pizza delivery guy on infiltration missions. Learned Attacks Z-Buster Attacks: ''' Z-Charger - a simple fully charged buster attack. Extremely powerful, but with heavy shot recoil. Not recommended for use in mid-air. Twin Charge - another fully charged Z-Buster strike, except that after the first blast is fired, the second can be stored for a quick use later. Not recommended to wait for long periods of time. '''Z-Saber Attacks: Tenshouha - a powerful slash attack that send out a wave of plasma from the saber. Can be used for short to mid range targets. Hyouryuushou - an acrobatic rising spin attack used to strike airborne enemies and targets a couple yards off the ground, or to slash ground foes and quickly move out of the way of counter. Often used in unison with an ice elemental to freeze enemies in place. Rasetsusen - an attack is which Zero leaps into the air and begins to spin several times in a wheel motion, making several complete spins before landing. Enkoujin - a dive-bomb move in which Saber drops onto enemies from higher ground or mid-air and impales enemies with the beam sword. Often used with a fire elmental to brak of melt ice and other solid objects. Youdantotsu - combines a dash and a saber strike to create a single powerful saber charge attack. Useful for imapling enemies from the sides. Raikousen - another charge, but this time, much faster and incorporating a slash instead of a stab to strike enemies while moving past them. Often used in unison with a lightning elemental to stun stronger foes. 'Z-Knuckle and Unarmed Attacks: ' Enjoukyaku - a falling dive kick, used with a fire elemental enhancement, to create a flaming kick attack. Senpuukyaku - another kick attack, similar to the Rasetsusen. After a quick jump, Zero extends his leg and spins rapidly about like a top. Can strike enemies consecutively. Raijinken - making use of the Z-Knuckle and a lightning element, Zero makes a quick charge before striking with a column of electricity. Used to strike and stun foes and can attack airborne enemies. Shouryuuken - a rising attack simliar to the Hyouruushou, but instead using the saber, incoporates the Z-Knuckle to create a spining rising uppercut. Earth Gaizer - a ground pound attack, Zero drops from higher positions or mid-air and strikes the ground with incredible force. Usually incoporates a fire elements to release burning shockwaves or fireballs. Category:Characters Category:Maverick Hunters Category:X Series Category:Androids Category:Feature Characters